What's On Your Mind?
by WrenClayton
Summary: Something supernatural is causing Sam to hear the thoughts of anyone who stands close to him, and some of the things on Dean's mind are NOT what Sam was expecting. This here is a wincest story.


As he stalked through the local library, Sam decided this might be the most annoying curse he'd ever had put on him. (And he hoped to god it was just a curse, because if this was some new development of his super psychic powers he might have to kill himself.) He needed to find Dean and get this cleared up as soon as possible, before he started to hate all of humanity. Thank god Dean was researching in the local library, a place that was unlikely to be full of people.

The one blessing was that his curse only seemed to activate when he was standing close to someone. Otherwise he might curl up and die.

Sam rounded a bookcase, and a young woman brushed past him.

_... so damn hungry, I say fuck this assignment, I'm gonna get some goddamn food and I'll eat it as slowly as I damn well please because Professor Carter is a dickhead and who cares about his research project, couldn't the bastard have given us more time to get it done..._

And then the girl was out of range and her thoughts stopped broadcasting themselves directly into Sam's head. Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes. The sooner he and Dean could get this curse broken, the saner he would be.

He finally found Dean in a corner in the back of the library, sitting at a table, an open book in front of him that he was studiously ignoring in favor of a curvy librarian who was putting some books away. Sam let out a weary sigh as he approached and, predictably, Dean's thoughts started plowing through his mind like a freight train.

_... geez that's a nice ass, bet it'd feel great in my hands, wonder if I should ask her to find a book for me -_

"Dean," Sam interrupted sharply.

Dean looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Sammy." _Speaking of fantastic asses._

Sam flinched back. "_What_?"

Dean gave him a perplexed look and repeated slowly, "... I said, 'hey, Sammy'." _He's acting twitchy, wonder if there's something wrong, bitch had better tell me if there is, I hate it when there's something wrong and he just hides it and bottles it up -_

Sam glared at Dean and thought "_you do the same" _as hard as he could, but Dean obviously wasn't stricken by the same curse he was. He must have misheard Dean's other thought, because that didn't make an ounce of sense. Sam slid into the chair next to Dean, trying to ignore the way his brother's eyes followed the librarian as she disappeared behind a bookshelf.

_Fucking gorgeous legs, wanna kiss my way up them, push up that tight skirt and -_

"I think I've got a lead on the case, Dean," Sam said quickly.

Dean dragged his gaze over to Sam. "Yeah?" _Oh, good, maybe he'll tell me after all._

Sam cleared his throat. "Okay, it only started happening about twenty minutes ago, as I was walking back from the record store, which turned up nothing, by the way... "

_He looks nervous. It's gonna be okay, Sammy, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you._

"Uh... " Sam licked his lips. Telepathy was extremely distracting. "It started kinda quiet at first... "

_God Sam, why'd you have to lick your lips like that, fucking beautiful mouth, now I can't stop staring at it, god, wanna kiss you so badly right now, Sam -_

It took every fiber of Sam's willpower to keep his face impassive when he heard that. As much as he _really _wanted to believe the curse was giving him inaccurate readings of Dean's thoughts, he could _see _his brother staring at his lips. He swallowed and drummed his fingers against the table. "See, Dean, um, the issue is that - "

"Skip to the punchline, Sam." _God, that mouth sliding over my cock, you'd look so beautiful like that, Sam, fuck, can't think about this right now, gonna get hard, need to help Sam, gotta help my baby brother Sam and not think about his tongue running over the head of my dick with those pretty eyes looking up at me, fuck -_

Try as he might, Sam couldn't get any words out after that. He blinked at Dean, whole body tense, while his brother stared at him expectantly.

_Even that wouldn't be as good as returning the favor, god, sucking off Sammy, I'll bet he makes the most perfect faces, oh god, and noises, bet he'd sound fucking fantastic with my mouth around him, I wish I could see that, I'd make my baby brother come so hard... Why is he just staring at me like that and not talking, fuck, I knew something was wrong, spit it out, Sam, tell me what's wrong so I can help._

Sam chewed on his lower lip nervously even though he knew it wouldn't help the situation. "You know what? Never mind. I'll tell you later." He turned away from Dean and grabbed the nearest book to hid the growing blush on his face. "Just tell me what you've found."

"Heaping pile of nothing." Dean gave him a stern glare. "Sam, I _know _you've got a clue to solving this thing, now tell me what it is." _Having the most fuckable body in the world doesn't mean you can be an unhelpful bitch, Sammy._

Sam frowned at him. "Hey!"

Dean gave him a skeptical look. _He's acting strange as hell, something is definitely wrong, wish I could spank the story out of him -_

"Are you fucking serious," Sam murmured, running a hand over his face.

"Anytime you feel like sharing with the class," Dean growled, clearly losing his patience.

Sam buried his face in his hands and took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to think straight, but it was hard to organize his own thoughts when Dean's were taking up so much space.

_Get that perfect ass nice and red, don't worry, Sam, I'd kiss it better afterwards, get my mouth in there, lick your perfect little hole while you squirm for me..._

Against all of Sam's better judgement, he was starting to get hard. He couldn't just hear the words Dean was thinking, he could feel and taste the emotions too. Dean's thoughts were like a furnace, boiling with need and hunger and lust and it was goddamn contagious. A stupid idea pushed itself to the forefront of Sam's mind and he seized on it before he could think better.

"You know what, Dean," he started, turning to his brother with a dry smile. "I'm not gonna tell you what's going on yet."

"Sam, come on - "

Not breaking eye contact with Dean, Sam reached a hand between his brother's legs and locked his fingers around the hard length there. Dean's eyes flew open wide and he almost fell out of his chair.

_Holyshitbabybrother'sgrabbingmydickwhatthehellhowd oesheknowIwannafuckhimIthoughtIwasdoingagoodjobofh idingit-_

And then Sam rubbed his palm down the length and Dean's eyes closed and his thoughts cut out for a moment. Sam took the opportunity to lean over and kiss his brother's neck, and what he felt in response wasn't so much a coherent thought as a blastwave of _YES._

"Fuck... Sam... " Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder but didn't try to push him away as Sam licked his way behind Dean's ear. "What are you - I mean - Someone could walk by - " _Oh god is this even real, this is like a fucking fantasy, what if this is some sort of mind-altering spell or -_

"Dean, relax," Sam whispered. He got out of the chair and knelt down on the floor, crawling under the table and positioning himself between Dean's legs. He could feel Dean shaking as he ran his hands up the insides of his brother's thighs.

_Holy fuck holy fuck he's gonna suck me off, little Sammy's gonna suck me off, fucking yes, oh god I can't believe this is real, I should stop him, if this is a spell or something he'll hate me later -_

"Dean, it's fine." Sam pressed his mouth against the bulge in Dean's pants. "Just pretend you're still doing research."

"S-Sammy... " Dean's voice sounded choked. "Are... are you sure you... "

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure. I'm fine with this."

"How - I mean - "

"I'll tell you later." Sam mouthed up the length of Dean's denim-wrapped erection, undoing his brother's belt. "Just enjoy this, Dean, I know you want me to suck you off."

Dean let out a thin, strangled moan at that. _God, Sam, been waiting years to hear you say that, holy fuck..._

Sam unzipped Dean's pants and pulled out his erection, taking a moment to just stare at it, running his hand up and down the length slowly.

_Sam, oh god, your hand feels so fucking good, can't believe you're doing this for me, god, I'd be happy if you just jerked me off like this, let me come all over your pretty face, but god, _**_really _**_wanna come in your throat, wanna feel your tongue on me baby brother -_

Sam ran his tongue over the head of his brother's cock, smiling when Dean's whole body jerked and his mind exploded into _SAM SAM SAM SAM SAM._

"Sh, Dean, you gotta stay quiet. Don't want anyone to hear," Sam whispered before sinking his mouth onto his brother's cock.

Dean gave a muffled groan above him and Sam heard the sound of a turning page. He tried running his tongue around the head of Dean's dick, pleased when his brother shuddered. Sam had never given a blowjob before and wasn't quite sure what to do - the good news being that a cock in his mouth didn't feel nearly as weird as he was expecting, just kind of like, well, a cock in his hand, only rubbing against his tongue - but Dean solved that problem for him.

_Oh Sam, feels so good when you move your tongue like that, god, wish I could just grab that long hair of yours and thrust in and out, feel those lips sliding up and down me -_

Sam followed the silent instructions carefully, rubbing his tongue over the head of Dean's cock before sliding his mouth down the shaft, repeating the process when he slid back up. He heard Dean make a poorly-stifled groan above him and then his brother reached under the table, running a hand through his hair and breathing, "Sam... "

_God, Sam, that's perfect, if you could just start sucking me now -_

Dean almost buckled over when Sam complied, clearly struggling to keep his breathing even as his little brother's mouth slid up and down his length. Sam ran a hand over the bulge in his own pants, groaning. He wasn't expecting to like this so much, but the waves of pleasure coming from Dean's mind, god, just knowing how good he was making his brother feel -

"Sam," Dean panted under his breath, "Sam, get up here."

Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock for a moment, still stroking it as he spoke. "Thought you wanted to come in my mouth, big brother."

Sam could hear Dean almost bite off his tongue at that. "Get up here, I want... god, Sam... " _Wanna suck you off, baby boy, wanna feel you in my mouth and taste you and make you come so hard -_

Sam was speechless as Dean slid his chair back and wrenched Sam out from under the table, pulling him to his feet and kissing him and even if Sam hadn't been telepathic at the moment he would have known that Dean had been waiting years to do that. Sam moaned and kissed Dean back, and the weirdness of it being his brother didn't even register because it felt _right, _he could feel the rightness of it radiating from Dean. Dean pushed him down so he was lying on his back on the table and Sam could feel books digging into his back and he didn't even care.

_God, Sammy, my Sammy, can't wait to taste you, I'll do this for you whenever you want, god, I hope you want it all the time, want your cock for goddamn breakfast every morning..._

Dean was panting into his neck, running his hands down Sam's sides. "Sam, I wanna... I wanna suck you off, Sammy. Can I?"

In response, Sam just grabbed Dean's hair and pushed his head down. Dean had already worked Sam's cock free by the time his head was level with Sam's hips, and when his tongue slid warm and wet up the shaft, Sam's head rolled back against the books and he groaned.

"God... Dean... "

Then Dean's mouth sucked him in and Sam gasped for air, spread out on the library table with Dean's head bobbing between his legs, hands tight in his big brother's hair, eyes closed as he lost himself in the feeling of Dean's mouth and the sound of Dean's thoughts.

_You're amazing, Sammy, feel so good in my mouth, god, better than I imagined, you're perfect, baby boy, I'm gonna suck this cock all the time, can't wait to taste your come, Sam, can't fucking wait..._

"D-Dean!" Sam pressed a hand over his own mouth to muffle his shouts and groans, whole body tense and shaking as he felt himself pushing into Dean's throat.

_Feels nice to choke on you, Sam, feels so damn good -_

Sam could tell that Dean was jerking himself off as he sucked his baby brother. He could sense the pleasure radiating off Dean in waves, fuck, he could actually _feel _his brother's orgasm approaching. Dean's mouth was sliding up and down his cock so hot and wet and perfect, sucking until it was twitching in his mouth, and Sam couldn't take it anymore and he bit down on his hand hard to muffle his scream as he came in his big brother's mouth, come shooting against the back of Dean's throat, and the only thing in Dean's mind was _fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes _and then Dean was coming too, he could feel his brother _groaning _around his cock and it sent an aftershock through Sam like a thunderbolt.

It seemed like years before the ceiling of the library swam back into focus, and then it was quickly obscured by Dean's face as his big brother leaned over him and kissed him. Sam kissed back, tangling his hand in Dean's short hair and letting out a groan when he tasted himself on Dean's tongue. Dean pulled back from the kiss and gave Sam a heartbreaking smile like he couldn't quite believe he was real. Then he glanced at something on the far side of the table and his bliss evaporated in a heartbeat.

Sam wrenched himself over on his side to see what Dean was seeing, and froze. The curvy librarian girl was standing one bookshelf over, her face beet red, staring at them like she might just die if she looked away. When she saw their panicked faces, she gave them a shy smile and held a finger in front of her lips as if to say _your secret's safe with me _before dashing away.

Sam turned back to Dean and cleared his throat. "Sssssso... How about I tell you about the lead back in our motel room?"

Dean nodded stiffly. "Yeah. Good plan." _And then maybe we can finish this job nice and quick and then maybe then we can fuck again._

Sam grinned. "We can totally fuck again when we get there."

"Sam... Sam, you're fucking perfect."


End file.
